Not just a one off
by Blackfirm
Summary: The war changed George's life drastically, and he's struggling. He lives with his family again, but Harry and Hermione moved in as well. One night, Hermione and George find out they're more than just friends. Rated M for a reason. Smut


Disclaimer: Everything from the _Harry Potter _world belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm only writing for the fun of it - no money is made from it.

* * *

><p>AN: This is a one-shot for Becca (beccorsola on here. Go check her out. NOW!). After she beta'd a later chapter of _A Serpent in Lion's Clothing_, we needed some twin love. I mean seriously... Who doesn't love Fred and George? o3o  
>Neither of us can have much GeorgexHermione (or FredxHermione in her case) going on in our current stories, so I had to do something about it~ I'm really proud of all the fluff, lovey-dovey-ness. And sex!<p>

**_Hope you guys enjoy it!_**

* * *

><p>The war had changed the lives of most wizarding families in Britain, especially the Weasley's. After the loss of Fred and many of their family friends, Molly had clung to the people that were left. Both Harry and Hermione were kind of adopted into the family. They had nowhere else to go to and saw the Weasleys as their family anyways. The new living arrangements helped everyone; mostly Harry and Ginny though. The two of them spent every waking minute together, making it once again crystal clear that they were made for each other. Ron and Hermione, on the other hand, figured out that they could never have such a serious relationship. They knew each other for too long, were too close, were more like siblings than anything else. They loved each other, they would die for each other, but they weren't in love. When Ron had kissed Hermione during the last battle, it had been a great moment, but after the war it hadn't been the same anymore. They both noticed that, and stayed friends instead. This new turn of their relationship upset Molly a little. However, the witch realized that it probably was better for both of them. Ginny had been similarly upset. Much like her mother, she wanted Hermione to officially become part of their family. Thinking about it, she sighed again and snuggled closer to Harry whose lap she was sitting on right now. His green eyes moved, looking down to her, questioning.<p>

"Nothing", the petite girl muttered, running her slim fingers through the unruly black hair. He shrugged, not worrying too much, and kissing along her neck. The young witch sighed again, this time for a completely different reason.

"I think mum will be back soon…" Ginny's words trailed off, but she managed to get up from Harry's lap, who leaned back in the comfortable armchair. His eyes followed her movements, but he didn't say anything. He'd become rather quiet, which was pretty aggravating at times. Generally, the Weasleys were a loud family, especially at the dining table, but Harry preferred to watch them instead of contributing to the conversations. Now that the war was over, Bill, Charlie and Percy had to visit as often as possible, so the table was always full. George had moved back into the Burrow because he couldn't stand being in the flat above Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The business still went well, but everyone was worried about him. He made jokes and tried to act as normal as ever, but they could see that he was struggling. He and Hermione talked a lot to each other, and sometimes Ginny wondered if there was more to their relationship than they let the others know… She'd have to watch them more carefully in the future. Nodding slowly, she turned around, looking directly at her boyfriend, who still eyed her.

"You're such a creeper!", she teased, laughing about the scowl on Harry's face. The Boy Who Lived quickly got up and started moving toward her.

"You always say such mean things. It doesn't suit your pretty mouth." His quiet voice and the predatory glare, send shivers down her spine. She backed up, anticipation tingling in her stomach. Harry pressed her against the wall and whispered in her ear.

"I think you need a little punishment." Before she had time to react, he'd started tickling her. She gasped and laughed, while trying to wiggle away from him. She hadn't expected that – the only reason why he was still able to hold her in place.

"Damn you, bastard!" She squealed and pressed her hands against his chest. No matter how much she pushed though, he was too strong. She gazed up, locking eyes with him.

"Please, Harry… Please, stop!" Her pleading sounded sincere, especially since those were the only words, she managed to get out between the laughter. Harry smiled smugly and bent down to kiss her cheek.

"Sure, Hun. Just remember to be nicer next time!" With that, he stepped away from her and winked. Luckily for him, Molly was yelling that she needed help with the dinner right at that moment. He poked his tongue out at Ginny before he left the room, running down the stairs to the kitchen. The auburn-haired girl followed close after him, hitting his arm lightly while waiting for orders from the elder Weasley witch when she arrived in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Hermione was lying sprawled out in the tall grass, George next to her. Their hands were touching, which neither of them seemed to notice. It was one of those signs, showing how used they were to each other's presence. They enjoyed lying in the Weasley garden, the last sunrays tingling on their skin. Hermione had decided that she'd take a gap year before returning to Hogwarts to finish her education. She believed that she needed the time for herself, the time with Harry and Ron, the time with George. The older wizard seemed so lost at times – not surprising after his twin had died. She couldn't leave him. Turning over, onto her side, she looked at the red-head and took in all the little things that had distinguished him from Fred. While most people always confused the two, she'd been able to tell them apart. George had more freckles than Fred had had, his hair was just a tint darker, his nose a bit bigger… Since last year, there was also his ear missing. From that time on, the two weren't confused by other people anymore. Her thoughts cleared up as she realized that George had turned his head to look at her.<p>

"You know… I would have never thought I'd get this close to a girl other than Gin. Especially after Fred's death…" George's voice trailed off at the end; Hermione saw him swallow. It still hurt to talk about his brother, but it became easier with Hermione. His statement just now had told her how close they've become – his relationship with Ginny was special, and saying that their relationship was similar made her heart beat faster. Instead of saying anything, Hermione entwined her fingers with his and squeezed his hand lightly. Over the time, she had learnt that it was better to stay quiet sometimes. George had learnt what her gestures meant. Even a simple gesture, a small gesture, like holding his hand, comforted him now. He wasn't sure what he felt for his brother's best friend, just like she wasn't sure what she felt for her best friend's brother. They doubted the labels they'd given each other were right, that they were nothing more than friends because of a person they both knew and loved. Their eyes were still locked when Ginny stepped out of the house to look for them. She found them lying in the grass, fingers entwined, Hermione's thumb rubbing small circles on the back of George's hand. The younger girl kept quiet, smiling when she saw them like that. After the two didn't notice her for a little longer, she cleared her throat and stepped closer.

"Dinner's ready", she told them in a low voice. It was enough to make the red-head and the brunette jump, cheeks tainted red, hands falling to their sides. It had been an intimate moment between the two – Ginny felt bad for disturbing them, but the wrath of her mother wasn't desirable. Plus, it had looked innocent; there was nothing to be embarrassed about. Yet… Hermione moved quickly past her girlfriend into the house.

"Oookay. That's an interesting reaction", she stated, raising an eyebrow when she looked at George. Her brother coughed and rubbed the back of his head. Starting to walk toward the house, he shrugged and put an arm around Ginny's shoulder to drag her along.

"No clue what that was", he said, his tone completely normal. George could only guess that she was embarrassed about Ginny finding them like that. The whole family knew they got along well, but maybe they thought it wasn't that well? Were they really getting that close? George knew one thing – he felt safe with her, felt comfortable with her, she gave him peace. There had been a few times where he thought he'd lose it – she had been there to hold him, to comfort him, to take care of him. Over the time, he had started developing the need to have her around. Was that some twisted kind of love? Was he just using her? His thoughts were deep, returning to the same argument he'd had with himself for the last couple of days.

Upon entering the kitchen, he saw her seated between Harry and Ron, laughing about a joke Ron had told them. She was beautiful when she laughed. No, she was always beautiful, he corrected himself and sat down next to Bill. He was a little disappointed that Hermione hadn't taken her regular seat next to him, but put up with it and talked to his brother while starting his meal. Bill and Fleur were always nice to talk to. They understood his situation, were always kind. And now pregnant. George was unbelievably happy for them because he felt that they deserved it. Yet, when he watched them he felt a slight pang of jealousy as well. It was the same jealousy he felt while watching Ginny and Harry. The happiness of the couples made him realize that he was alone, that he wanted some of that happiness, too. Looking over to Hermione, he saw Ron pulling her closer and pressing a kiss on her temple. The gesture was as intimate as them lying in the grass, holding hands. It hurt. George quickly lowered his eyes and looked at his almost finished food. Bill had noticed the little scene, George's expression, and nudged his brother.

"Don't worry. They're as much in love as we are", he murmured reassuringly. George looked at him, ready to say something, but his brother simply waved him off and smiled. Bill understood his brother's feelings. After the death of Fred, George was scared and lonely. Fred had always been a safety net for George – the same way George had been a safety net for Fred. If he started something with Hermione now, even just told her about his feelings, there wouldn't be a safety net anymore. At least those were George's thoughts. There would always be his family though, and he shouldn't forget that. Patting his brother on the shoulder, Bill turned to his wife, getting back into the conversation she and Ginny had. George was left brooding – was he sure about his feelings?

* * *

><p>For a few days, George avoided Hermione. It made her feel uneasy, restless. She thought she'd done something wrong the day she stormed into the house. Had she hurt his feelings? Hermione was oblivious to George's looks or small touches. He didn't avoid her completely – just talking to her or being alone with her for too long. One evening, she didn't want to continue that way. They had to talk, so she sneaked into his room, after he'd gone upstairs and blocked the door with her body. She knew that he'd be there, but she was surprised to find him wearing nothing but his bright blue boxers. It seemed like he was about to go to bed.<p>

"Oh God. I'm sorry!" Her voice hitched and she quickly turned around. Her forehead made contact with the wood of the door, her eyes tightly shut. "I should've knocked. I'm sorry. I was just worried because you were avoiding me. Oh God, whatever…" She was about to open the door and make a run, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione! It's fine." George's voice was steady and calm, her appearance contributing to his decision. He slid his arms around her, putting his head on hers. She was awfully aware of his presence, the fact that he was only wearing boxers. It wasn't like she was wearing much more – a baggy t-shirt and shorts that served as her sleeping clothes. "Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I just didn't know how to… what to say…" His words brought her back to the present. Did he mean...? With a racing heart, she turned around and looked up to George's face. The emotions in his eyes were clear. Hesitantly, she slipped her arms around his neck.

"You want…? I mean… Is this… Do you want _me_ like _that_?" As soon as the words had left her mouth, she felt stupid. Her cheeks turned pink, her lashes lowered. George, on the other hand, had a hard time believing that she felt the same as he did – it was obvious from her reaction. His heart leaped and one of his hands went up, cupping her face. Hermione leaned in to the touch, her eyes still fixed on his freckled chest.

"Yes." George's reply came a little too late, was a little too short – the brunette couldn't care less the moment the red-head pushed her chin up, and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was tentative, discovering. George's arm tightened around Hermione, pressing her against him. His hand slid from her cheek into her hair, gripping it loosely. A low moan left Hermione's mouth as her tongue slid over his lips, seeking entrance. George deepened the kiss, his tongue playing with hers. The sensation was new – it felt so much better than with Ron, it felt right. She pushed George in the direction of his bed, making him stumble and fall onto it ungracefully. She chuckled, her eyes sparkling at the view of the sprawled out ginger. In a matter of seconds, he pulled her on the bed as well, pushing her onto her back, and leaning over her.

"You are one evil witch", George said, shooting her a wide grin before kissing her again. She smiled against his lips, her hands roaming over his back. She enjoyed the feel of his muscles – not too defined, but definitely there. George's lips moved from hers, down her cheek, trailing kisses over her throat. His tongue poked out and he bit her lightly, making her gasp. A low chuckle escaped from his throat, and he pushed her shirt up. She arched into George's hands that were sliding over her stomach. Her reactions were enjoyable – he wanted more of them. Without asking for permission, he removed her shirt completely and his eyes locked with hers. He bent down to suck on one of her nipples. Her eyes closed, her lips parted, she ran her fingers through his hair. While he continued to slowly circle her nipple with his tongue, one hand went up to the other breast, kneading it, the other stroked over her inner thigh. Reacting to his touch, she spread her legs and bit her lower lip. She had opened her eyes again, the anticipation obvious in them.

"So beautiful." George's voice was barely audible, his eyes fixed on her face. His fingers moved over the thin fabric that was still covering her, sending tingling bliss through her body. The longer he teased her like that, the more she just wanted to push him over and ride him. She was scared by herself for a second, but before she could give it more thought, George rubbed an extra sensitive spot, making her squirm and groan.

"I need you. _Now._" Her voice was rough, the need obvious. Her hands slid down his body to tug at the waistband of his boxers – she pressed her heat against the bulge that had formed within them. George was struck, shuddering because she was so incredibly sexy. Grinning, he sat up and slowly pulled his boxers down. Her eyes followed his movements, her mouth forming into an 'o' when he was fully exposed. She had noticed the light red hair on his stomach, trailing down into his boxers before, but now she was fascinated by the red curls. Her fingertips moved over the hair on his stomach, further down, lightly tracing over his cock. She stroked him gently, enjoying the way his breath quickened from the simple touch. Another shudder ran through his body, and he pulled her hand away. Her shorts were down just a second later, and he spread her legs. After slowly rubbing over her again, he pushed a finger into her. Hermione took in a sharp breath and grabbed his shoulders. He moved his finger in and out of her, his thumb lightly caressing her clit.

"Oh God", Hermione breathed, bucking her hips, desperately wanting to feel more of him. George's gaze went over her body, taking in her beauty and pushing a second finger into her. When he moved them faster, Hermione couldn't hold back a louder moan and ran her fingernails over his back.

"I want you so badly", George growled into her ear. Now, it was on Hermione to pull George's hands away from her. Putting her legs around his hips, she pushed forward – her wet heat met his hard cock. Both groaned, and George entered her. They stared at each other for a second, before their lips met in another heated kiss. Hermione moved her hands up his back, ran them through his hair again, and pulled him further into the kiss. George moaned against her mouth, and started moving his hips. He pulled back, almost completely leaving her. She gasped for air and bucked her hips again – she was impatient for him to re-enter her. Soon, they had found their rhythm, making them pant and groan. George's lips still hovered over her mouth, but suddenly his head moved down a little, caressing her throat and marking her. Clinging to him, his name left her lips, and she arched her back. Realization hit her, when George's fingers moved over her clit again, and he picked up the pace. He wanted to pleasure her, and damn, he did it thoroughly.

"George", Hermione moaned loudly, coming hard. Her hips ground against his, her fingernails dug into his back. She tightened around him, bringing George over the edge. The red-head pushed into her one last time, before collapsing onto her. Panting, George laid still, his head on Hermione's chest. He listened to her heart beat – it was almost as fast as his. Soon, Hermione stirred under him, and he figured that it was probably hard for her to breathe. He rolled over, pulling her with him, so that she was close by his side. He tightened his arms around her when she rubbed her cheek against his chest, affectionately. It was a comfortable silence between them, but George broke it.

"This wasn't some kind of one-off thing, right?" He slowly rubbed her back and avoided to meet her eyes. She took his face in his hands, forcing him to look at her.

"I will not leave you", Hermione reassured George, pressing her soft lips against his. It was a tender kiss that diffused his thoughts. She moved on top of him, burying her face in his shoulder. George pulled up his blanket over them and held Hermione, who entangled her legs with his, close. Without any more words, they slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Hermione and George woke up from excited squealing. Hermione blinked, looking around. She was laying on something… or rather someone, and it took her a few second to realize that it was George. Last night came back to her mind, resulting in more rapid blinking. George looked momentarily confused as well, but more so because of the noise than the fact that Hermione was laying on him. He turned his head, only to find Ginny standing in the door frame. She was the one squealing.<p>

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! I knew it!" George was a little embarrassed, to put it mildly. Hermione didn't feel one bit different, and he was worried that she'd walk out on him again.

"Bugger off, Gin!", George yelled at his sister and pulled the covers a little higher. The younger witch gave them a saucy wink and left the room.

"Maybe you should learn some locking charms!", Ginny was giggling. George groaned, reaching for his wand. With a flick of it, the door slammed shut behind the girl and George placed a locking charm on it. His face was almost as red as his hair when he turned back to Hermione, who seemed to be in some kind of stupor.

"Sorry…" George's voice was low again, he sounded worried. Hermione simply shook her head, crookedly smiling.

"We both forgot it. No need to apologize." She sighed and dropped her forehead on his chest. "Why the fuck did she wake us up?" George chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

"Because she's a tactless loud Weasley. But… since we're awake already, there are a few things I'd like to do with you." He whispered the second part into her ear. The hot breath on her skin made her shudder. The prospect was promising, and she noted that she couldn't wait. Smiling against his chest, she pressed a few kisses on it as well as his throat. Her eyes met his and she realized that they held more liveliness than she had seen for the last few months.


End file.
